In retail shops, restaurants and so forth, more users consider about introduction of a POS (point of sales) system utilizing a tablet terminal. Here, as the POS system utilizing a tablet terminal, popular is a system where POS a peripheral device such as a printer, a barcode hand scanner and a cash drawer and the tablet terminal are utilized by being wire-connected physically each other via a cradle or a cable in compliance with USB (Universal Serial Bus) format and so forth.
In this respect, as a characteristic of the tablet terminal, there is a point that the tablet terminal has superior portability and is available even in a state to be held in hand. Therefore, also in the POS system utilizing the tablet terminal, if it is possible to operate the tablet terminal in hand, usability is improved further.
However, although the tablet terminal is available while moving within a shop, the POS peripheral device is arranged at a fixed location. Further, when controlling the POS peripheral device from the tablet terminal, it is demanded to identify and connect to a nearby POS peripheral device.
Namely, for carrying the tablet terminal and connecting to the nearby POS peripheral device, it is necessary that a user of the tablet terminal selects the nearby POS peripheral devices which is a connection destination and changes the connection destination one by one. However, in a case where the POS peripheral device is connected to the tablet terminal via wireless LAN (Local Area Network), it is impossible to specify which POS peripheral device is the closest to the tablet terminal, because the POS peripheral device is specified with an IP address.
In consideration of this condition, for example, an art disclosed in PTL 1 is proposed. In the art disclosed in PTL 1, a positioning system represented by GPS (Global Positioning System) is utilized. Specifically, the present position of a terminal carried by a user is measured by GPS, and the measured result is notified to a server. The server receiving the notification specifies a device (printer) closer to the terminal carried by the user on the basis of the measured result of GPS. Further, the server notifies a name and location of the printer as a specified result. The user refers to the notified result at the terminal and can select and utilize the closest printer by using the reference contents.